Surface display units are devices that display images, signs, symbols, and/or messages as needed. Surface display units may be configured to display a predefined shape, word, symbol, message, and/or image, for example. Examples of such surface display units include warning lights on a stove when the surface temperature of a heating unit is hot, warning lights for indicating low fuel status or unbuckled seat belt on an automobile, traffic or crosswalk lights on roads, and so on. Alternately, a surface display unit may be configured to display a selected display content out of many possibilities. Typically, such surface display units are multipixel display devices, i.e., display devices employing multiple pixels. The mechanism for providing illumination in multipixel display devices may include light emitting diodes (including organic light emitting diodes) and liquid crystal displays. Products employing multipixel display devices include computer monitors, television sets, screens of portable digital devices, and so on.
Surface display units typically need to be mechanically protected in order to prevent accidental damage. The need to provide protection to surface display units may be greater for surface display units that are subjected to mechanical impact and/or temperature extremes. For example, inside surfaces of automobile (such as the dashboard, door panels, and backside surfaces of seats), televisions, monitors, household appliances or architectural structures may be subjected to accidental pushing, pressing, or rubbing by users, and may be subjected to temperature extremes, e.g. in the summer or in the winter in certain climates.
Further, sunlight can shine on surface display units (especially in an automobile and buildings) from time to time, reducing the clarity of the signal or message, or level of enjoyment of the viewer from time to time. In addition, surface texture providing a luxurious atmosphere may be desirable for surface display units incorporated into vehicles such as automobiles, boats, and airplanes (e.g., glazing such as windshields, windows or sidelites, mirrors, pillars, side panels of a door, headrests, dashboards, consoles, or seats of the vehicle, or any portions thereof), architectural fixtures or structures (e.g., windows, internal or external walls of building, and flooring), appliances (e.g., a refrigerator, an oven, a stove, a washer, a dryer, or another appliance), consumer electronics (e.g., televisions, laptops, computer monitors, and handheld electronics such as mobile phones, tablets, and music players), furniture, information kiosks, retail kiosks, and the like.